Trick Your Treat
by TNSXBunny
Summary: Treats aside, Kagami has always thought that Halloween was pretty sweet. Especially when you weren't the one dressed in a maid's outfit for Halloween.


**Title**: Trick Your Treat

**Story by: **tnsxbunny

**Pairing(s)**: Kagami x Kuroko. Hints of other pairings. Omake at the bottom!

**Rating**: MA

**Warning(s): **Cross-dressing. Slight voyeurism. Solo M. This was an excuse to write mindless boyporn, so if it's not your thing, hit the back button. If it is, enjoy your stay! (:

**Summary**: Treats aside, Kagami has always thought that Halloween was pretty sweet. Especially when you weren't the one dressed in a maid's outfit for Halloween.

**EDIT 4th Nov 2012 : **(TNS) Made a few edits to some mistakes that we missed. Thank you for your support! (:

**Read, review, and Happy Halloween, everyone!**

* * *

**... Trick Your Treat ...  
**

"Kagami-kun's a pervert." Kuroko bit out the obvious, tugging at the bottom of the frilly dress as he tried his best to pull it down further his thighs. How did girls even wear these outfits - they were _lacy_ and _itchy _and _tight_! Stepping into the living room, Kuroko was tempted to run back into Kagami's room and change, but the dress was a better alternative compared to Kagami's _other_ suggestion.

A blush mounted his cheeks as Kagami let out a wolf-whistle, the smirk that accompanied the sound just downright lascivious and smug. "Why state the obvious, Kuroko?" he replied, his tone rich with amusement. Kagami cocked an eyebrow at Kuroko, his eyes roving appreciatively over Kuroko's form clad in the outfit he had specially picked out for the other boy. Kuroko was the picture of a walking wet dream.

Kagami grinned, lounging back against his couch. "But Ahomine _was_ right, you _do_ look good in a dress."

Sucking in a deep breath, Kuroko schooled his blush down, reminding himself that it was bad to maim, injure or _kill_ your lover, and it wasn't like he could hide the body anyway. Kagami was _taller_ than him, and a great deal _heavier_. No, it would be smarter to enlist Kise's help in disposing of Aomine instead. It would cost him, but at least the world would be rid of the nuisance who had shown Kagami old pictures of him back in Teikou, where Akashi had ordered him, Kise and Murasakibara into dresses (supposedly for the sake of recruiting more members for the team, but Kuroko knew better). The pale teen repressed the shudder that followed the memory, his mind already making plans to get back at Aomine.

Kuroko turned, facing Kagami. His partner, lover, and sometimes-the-object-of-his-frustrations (not that he showed it openly) was lounging lazily on his couch, ruby red eyes happily eyeing Kuroko's body. Kagami looked like sin, all roguish smirk and casual pose.

Kagami was already dressed as a firefighter; he wore dark-coloured traditional firefighter gear - his dark pants with reflective trimmings riding comfortably low on his hips. The dark blue t-shirt with a fireman's logo stretched over his muscular, cat-like physique, which Kuroko knew lay under the clothes. His pants were held up by bright, red suspenders that matched his hair, and slung over one of the armrests was the front-zip firefighter's jacket with a buckle trim. His red hair had been artfully mussed to give him a rugged look that complemented his costume to a T. Kuroko felt his blush returning in full-force as his robin blue eyes landed on Kagami's lips, where the redhead's tongue had slid out and over his lower lip.

Closing his eyes, Kuroko counted to three before he opened his eyes, and forced his gaze to meet Kagami's.

"I'm not wearing _this_ to Kise-kun's Halloween party."

_This_ was the short, frilly black and white-laced dress that Kagami had picked out for Kuroko after winning the bet between the two of them. A _french maid dress _(Kuroko grimaced as he glanced down at himself)that left nothing to the imagination, exposing his creamy white thighs, where black garters were held up by belts. It was elaborate with all its frills and white lace...and, and Kuroko was _**not **_going to Kise's Halloween party dressed like a girl!

Propping his chin up on his hand, Kagami looked at Kuroko. Amusement -and something darker that had Kuroko's blush returning in full force - was dancing in his eyes. When he finally spoke, his voice was laced with innocence.

"Okay, Aomine and Kise have a better outfit planned anyway," he sing-songed, waving his cellphone teasingly at Kuroko. Kagami viewed the picture on his screen again, smiling at the message from Kise. Kuroko stiffened at the thought of whatever monstrous outfit the two _idiots_ would have picked out for him and shook that mental image away.

"It's pretty sexy, has a matching lingerie set and everything," Kagami grinned playfully.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Kagami, and not for the first time, considered punching Kagami in the face. Then he would hunt down Kise and Aomine after, and make them pay. Kuroko inwardly slapped himself for being lured by Kagami's offer of a year's supply of milkshakes (_folly_, it had been his own _**folly**_!), in exchange for wearing something his lover picked out for Halloween, instead of just throwing a white sheet with eye holes over himself, like he had initially planned. He should have recognised a suspicious offer when faced with one (but then again, who would have expected Kagami to choose a female costume for a _male_ lover?).

Still...wearing a dress was much better compared to the skimpy outfit he had glimpsed in Kise's picture message to Kagami.

Eyeing Kagami's phone again, Kuroko sighed in resignation, folding his arms in irritation and repeated his words from earlier.

"Kagami-kun is a pervert."

Kagami's expression turned triumphant immediately.

* * *

Kuroko was obviously struggling to keep his skirt from flapping to expose his frilly bottom with each step he took as Kagami snickered beside him. The journey to Kise's house was an utter nightmare; every single stranger they passed did a double take when they saw him. At least Kagami had allowed him to wear a coat out. The pale-haired male was glad that they finally neared the area where Kise lived. Turning down the street and walking up the lavishly decorated Halloween-themed driveway to Kise's house, Kagami pressed the doorbell eagerly and waited as the doors swung open to reveal a very enthusiastic blond host accompanied by a loud blast of party music and excited chattering.

"Happy Halloween~!" Kise greeted happily. Aomine leaned against the door-frame, staring at the newcomers cockily while he twirled a pair of silver handcuffs with a finger, demonstrating his astonishing dexterity. The blond host was dressed as a classic vampire, wearing a white shirt, a black vest and matching pants. Kise's outfit was complete with plastic fangs and a black cape while Aomine was sharply attired in a policeman's uniform that complemented his tall figure perfectly. The dark-skinned male raised an eyebrow at the newly-arrived pair's costumes and trained his eyes at the shorter male, bursting into laughter at the sight of Kuroko in a maid's outfit.

Kise, on the other hand, had all but glomped Kuroko, going on about how cute the pale-haired male looked. Kuroko looked as if he was torn between using his vanishing drive to disappear and shooting death glares at all of them.

Sniggering, Aomine patted Kagami's back, a knowing glint in his eye.

"Oi, oi, I didn't think you'd do it. You've got guts, _Bakagami_!" the dark-skinned male laughed, the sound a deep, happy rumble in his chest.

Kagami flashed a smug grin at Aomine, ignoring the nickname.

"It itches..." Kuroko complained his discomfort in Kise's arms as he tried to dig and scratch at his thighs with his fingers to relieve the itch.

Kise laughed and released the shorter male from his embrace, stepping aside to usher his two new guests in.

"Aominecchi and I have to go entertain the crowd, please come in and enjoy the party." The blond Small Forward invited graciously, slipping back into his role of the host as he half dragged Kuroko's coat from Kuroko's strong grip. The shorter male straightened up as Kise won their quick tug-of-war with the jacket and excused himself politely as he entered the house, Kagami following behind.

The music pumped loud and strong from the stereo as the party guests danced and moved to the catchy beat, and Kagami found himself nodding his head along as he checked out the place. Kise's house was decorated lavishly with fake cobwebs strewn all over the furniture and ceiling as fake skeletons and dolls hung from the walls. The lights, however, were set in a warm, golden hue that made the crowded room feel less intimidating.

Aomine approached Kuroko with an evil smirk, sliding an arm across Kuroko's shoulders familiarly. Kagami eyed the pair suspiciously as Aomine spoke to Kuroko in hushed whispers, lips nearly touching Kuroko's ears. Aomine's (_the bastard!)_ hand was sneakily caressing Kuroko's waist, and the redhead had to hold back a loud laugh as Kuroko jabbed at Aomine's side in retaliation. Turning away just in time, Kagami missed the sly, conspiratorial look in Kuroko's eyes as the pale boy bumped fists with Aomine.

Aomine finally tore himself away from Kuroko, leaving the maid to Kagami with a devious smirk. The firefighter followed Kuroko to the buffet table, watching as Kuroko plated up with small bite-sized helpings of the food, walking around as if he was perfectly at home in the _dress_.

"Kagami-kun, you don't have to keep standing so close to me." Kuroko intoned as he picked up a piece of caramelised apple slice to complement his platter, and continued to move down the buffet table, peering curiously at the generous selection of Halloween-themed treats.

"Who said I was..." Kagami grunted in reply and took a plate himself, stacking it with generous helpings of as much food as it could support. But he did step away from Kuroko and trailed a few steps protectively behind as Kuroko went a less-crowded part of the room to enjoy his meal. Unconsciously, Kagami made sure his body shielded Kuroko's risqué costume from the party as he backed him to lean against the corner of the room. Kuroko's body was his and his alone to enjoy.

The redhead tucked into his food with relish, occasionally glancing up with spot a few familiar faces in the crowd and raising a hand (with a chicken drumstick) in greeting, having already spotted some of his seniors and the members from the other team, including a Midorima dressed in a doctor's white coat and Takao standing a little too close to the latter, wearing a..._was that a female nurse's outfit?_

With a quick glance at the distracted Kagami, Kuroko stabbed the slice of caramelised apple with his fork and flicked a tongue out, licking at the golden shell, trying his best to melt the caramel layer so it wouldn't be too hard on his teeth to chew the apple inside.

Tearing his eyes away from the crowd, Kagami's eyes wandered back and upwards over Kuroko's costume, taking in the sight of the other boy's tongue flicking out at the candied apple as he teased the sweet, golden coat on the fruit. Groaning inwardly, the redhead forced his gaze away. His brain was quickly growing useless, his mouth turning dry with anticipation.

The pale-haired male finally stopped playing with his food and tossed the apple slice into his mouth, moaning softly (and unnecessarily) at the refreshing sweetness of the apple. He looked down at his platter again and decided to pick up the piece of cocktail sausage no longer than the length of his finger. Staring silently at Kagami again, he lapped that the sweet gravy that accompanied the sausage, congratulating himself inwardly when Kagami became quiet all of a sudden.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Y-yeah?" Kagami answered, his gaze drawn to the sausage speared by Kuroko's fork. His mind helpfully supplied him with an image of Kuroko kneeling between his legs, face flushed pink and lips parted in an erotic 'O'.

Kuroko licked along the length of the sausage again, his tongue swirling around the puckered end before biting down on it.

Kagami winced as Kuroko bit down on the sausage, all sexual fantasies crashing out of his mental window as his hand moved instinctively to cover the imaginary pain that shot through his length. The pale-skinned boy hid the small sneaky smile that appeared on his lips.

"Kagami-kun, are you not feeling well? Your face is red..."

Rising from his hunched position, Kagami grinned nervously. "Nothing, it's just...you know," he trailed off, hand gesturing about uselessly.

Kuroko stared silently at Kagami again and stabs into another sausage, running a small pink tongue over the length, lapping up the dripping gravy. Cursing inwardly, Kagami just _knew_ Kuroko was aware of what he was doing (in fact he had a pretty good idea that a certain dark-skinned _asshole_ was behind this whole seduction routine!). It was downright temptation as Kuroko dipped his head forward, brought the fork closer to his lips, pushing the thick, juicy piece of meat back past his lips. A soft moan escaped Kuroko's lips that only Kagami could hear over the pounding music. Sucking the tip of the sausage into his mouth, the shorter male nibbled on the short length lightly, fixing clear, blue eyes on crimson ones.

The redhead groaned as lust spiked through his bloodstream once more and he grabbed Kuroko's wrist, bending down to Kuroko's ear and growls throatily. Kuroko repressed a small shiver, a slow and fiery heat blooming deep inside of him that made his toes curl in hot, red need. Teasing Kagami had meant to be a form of payback, but as his lover whispered into his ear, Kuroko remembered why teasing Kagami was always a bad idea. Kagami's voice was smooth as silk, thick with erotic promise.

"Damn it...Kuroko, I _swear_...if you don't find something else to eat, I'm going to find better use for your mouth."

With a subtle, challenging tilt of his head, the shorter male suckled on the tip of the sausage once more and releases it with a wet pop, planting a kiss against the side of Kagami's lips, staring silently at Kagami as he feels the arousal surrounding them, blue eyes begging to be taken there and then.

Groaning, Kagami curled a hand around Kuroko's wrist, tugging the shorter boy forward to his chest. Kuroko made a tiny sound of surprise, dropping the fork to the floor with a soft thud,

the plate of food he was holding was crushed messily onto the front of his dress.

"Kagami-kun... The dress..." Kuroko protested and tried to pulled away, brushing the food back onto the plate as not to stain the floor.

The redhead smirked, pressing forward to chuckle unabashedly into Kuroko's ear. He slipped his hands to rest intimately on Kuroko's waist.

"My bad...Guess we should get that dress off of you now."

Grabbing hold of the plate away from Kuroko's hands and dumped it away to the nearest trash bin, he pulls Kuroko along with him, looking for the nearest toilet down the hallway.

The loud music faded as they headed away from the party and to the less crowded part of house. Approaching the nearest door, Kagami reached for the doorknob and wrenched it open impatiently.

There was a startled shout before the two figures in the bathroom quickly broke apart from each other, furious blushes on their cheeks as they saw their juniors' widened eyes. The taller brunette stepped in front of his companion while the other male pulled at the upper-half of his costume, trying to straighten it. But it failed to cover the number of red love bites along the column of his neck.

"Ah...Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun... Do you both need to use the toilet? We're almost done..." Kiyoshi cleared his throat, chuckling embarrassedly as Hyuuga turned away from the pair to adjust his spectacles.

Both juniors widened their eyes in surprise. Shaking his head, Kagami backed away gradually, pulling Kuroko along with him.

"It's fine...we'll just...go now," he explained before running off. He briefly picked up the sound of Hyuuga's outrage yell at Kiyoshi as they sped round the corner, and let out an amused snort.

"We should have apologised, Kagami-kun," Kuroko stated, following along as Kagami went up to the second-floor of the house, trying on every single door-knob and looking for an available room. The molten heat of arousal continued to race through both their veins to the beat of the party music brewing from downstairs, fueling the growing ache in their groins.

Before the redhead could reply, the door he was trying swung open. Pleased to find it empty, Kagami backed Kuroko into the room and pressed the smaller body up against the door. A hot groan slithered into Kuroko's ear, and in a flash, Kagami subtly maneuvered their positions, sliding a thigh between Kuroko's legs under the dress. The shorter male grinded down onto Kagami's thigh, a soft moan spilling out of his parted lips.

"L-lock the door."

Kagami laughed, the sound a deep rumble of amusement in Kuroko's ear. "Of course.." he responded, a swift click of the lock following quickly after. The sound of the music downstairs filtered through the door, and Kagami pressed his thigh upwards, rubbing up insistently between Kuroko's legs.

Another hand slid up, fisting the silky blue locks at the back of his head, tugging it backwards to expose the pale throat. Dipping his head, the redhead ran a wet tongue, from the left clavicle upwards, licking and nipping at the flesh hungrily.

Pulling back, Kagami grinned, "Now...where were we?"

Blue eyes trained on crimson as he silently begged Kagami to continue. Kuroko ran a hand across Kagami's chest, his nimble fingers already slipping the elastic suspenders off. Licking his lips, he leaned forward, claiming Kagami in a possessive kiss with his tongue seeking entrance into Kagami's hot mouth.

Kagami smiled into the kiss before devouring Kuroko's lips with his own. For the next few minutes, their mouths latched to each other's, tongues clashing in a battle for dominance. It was all tongue and lips and the sweet taste of fruit punch. Flicking his tongue over Kuroko's lower lip as he pulled away, Kagami slid his hands down to rest on Kuroko's waist before dropping to his knees in front of Kuroko.

Tugging the dress up, a guttural groan left the redhead's lips as his eyes met Kuroko's uncovered erection. Kuroko's cock strained against the thin female undergarment, his precum having already dampened the front of the white cotton, leaving a growing wet spot that indicated his evident arousal.

Kuroko held on to his dress with trembling hands, holding up the bottom of his skirt for Kagami and rocked his hips towards his lover's direction as a needy whine escaped his lips. The redhead snuck his hands under the skirt, groping Kuroko's rounded rump as he leaned in, nuzzling his lips into Kuroko's clothed cock. Hooking a finger into the elastic waistband of Kuroko's panties, Kagami slid the lacy underwear down Kuroko's pale thighs, freeing the stiff flesh from its confines.

In one swift move, Kagami had one of Kuroko's knees hiked over his shoulder. The pale-haired male sucked in a pleasured gasp as he wove his fingers into Kagami's hair to support his awkward position, bucking his hips gently as his erection throbbed against the lacy material of his dress. The redhead teased Kuroko's inner thigh with sweet nips and kisses of pleasure and mind-numbing ecstasy. His tongue flicked, licked and teased the dripping slit of Kuroko's cock, slurping as Kagami tormented his pale lover into a burning storm of white-hot lust.

Kuroko flung his head back in a silent scream as Kagami finally, _**finally**_ took his aching cock deep into his warm mouth.

"..._nngh_..._K-kagami-kun_..." Kuroko moaned as he rocked his hips forward, wanting to bury himself into that wet heat. Kagami's mouth was hot and wet around his length, his talented mouth expertly torturing Kuroko into a needy, moaning mess. He ran his tongue across the vein on the underside of Kuroko's cock, his lips moving lower to roll Kuroko's tight balls into his mouth before taking Kuroko back fully into his mouth. Kagami hummed, the vibrations nearly causing Kuroko's knees to give out had it not been for Kagami's hands holding him up.

"Ka.._ah_..gami-kun..." The pale-haired male moaned as he tightened his fingers in Kagami's red hair in warning, his stocking-covered knees trembling as he hunched over Kagami's form under him. He was close to climax, _so close _…

Kagami glanced up at Kuroko, crimson eyes taking in his lover's flushed face, his eyes shut, head tossed back in pleasure and body arched, groaning as he finally pulled away with a smirk. The redhead wiped at his mouth, Kuroko making a soft, needy moan at Kagami for stopping when he was just at the brink of his climax. Kagami cursed, slamming his body back into Kuroko's. Grinding his hips into Kuroko's splayed thighs, the redhead latched his lips to Kuroko's, tongue sliding past the parted lips while Kuroko stumbled backwards, trying to support Kagami's weight against his. The redhead's fingers found their way to the zipper at the back of Kuroko's outfit, and yanked it down, causing the dress to slip and bare his lover's pale shoulders.

Kuroko undulated against Kagami, matching his lover's passionate rhythm along with the music from the party going on downstairs as the room filled up with their harsh pants. Kagami pulled back, almost growling out the words "Bed, _now_."

Blue eyes watched greedily as Kagami walked towards the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside in one smooth movement. Kuroko found his eyes roaming along the Kagami's broad back and the way his muscles rippled. His body moved on his own accord as lust took over his mind. Kagami's body was something he always admired from a distance during basketball matches and whenever they got intimate. It was then Kuroko wanted to touch Kagami's body, to caress it and memorise each dip and curve in the planes of his broad chest. Knowing Kagami will probably find an apt punishment for him later, Kuroko tackled Kagami to the ground playfully with a loud thump.

Kagami lay sprawled on his back, surprised as Kuroko climbed onto his lap, hands brushing along Kagami's naked chest as if memorising the planes of hard muscle stretched over sweaty, tanned skin. Kuroko touched him everywhere, enjoying the way Kagami's muscles jumped and flexed as his hands wandered over sensitive spots; it felt so good, and warm and _hard. _Sitting up, Kagami yanked impatiently at Kuroko's dress, he wanted the damn thing _off _so that he could touch Kuroko even more.

Kagami tugged the dress further down to reveal Kuroko's alabaster skin, smooth, unmarked flesh. He skimmed his hands up Kuroko's chest, palming at the small, tight nipples. Kagami rolled the dusty pink nubs into peaks, enjoying the way Kuroko purred, arching into his touch.

His lover ground his arousal against Kagami's clothed hips as blue eyes narrowed in frustration. The costume was a distraction and it needed to be taken care of. Now.

Kuroko pushed himself away from Kagami and headed for the messy bed (who knew Kise was such a sloppy person with bunched up tissues and a bottle of uncapped lube on the rumpled covers, not that he cared about why they were conveniently there at the moment), his movements causing the frilly ensemble to gather on his hips. Leaning his upper body against the cool surface of the bed, Kuroko made sure Kagami was watching as he brought two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking and laving at them hungrily. Once satisfied with how wet and well-lubricated they were, Kuroko inched his hands back and slipped the damp panties to his knees, and parting his thighs. With one hand pulling one of his ass cheek open, the other hand reached over as he pushed his wet fingers into his puckered entrance. Kuroko whimpered as the familiar sting quickly melded with sharp, hot pleasure, curling his fingers as he tried to locate the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

Dark red eyes watched eagerly as Kuroko continued to pump his fingers in and out of himself, soft gasps of pleasure escaping his lips as he closed his eyes in concentration. Breathing heavily, Kagami slipped a hand between his legs, palming his clothed erection while watching Kuroko finger himself.

Kuroko slid a third finger with the other two already in him and moaned in complete ecstasy at the sensation. With a growl, Kagami reached for the lube on the mattress, shucking down his pants and poured the cool liquid over his hard cock. Kuroko mewled needily, spreading himself open for Kagami while he tossed his lover an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"Kagami-kun, please hurry up. You're so _slo - ahhhh_" Kuroko moaned, arching off the bed as Kagami's heated length _finally _sank into him. The blue-haired boy shivered in delight at the way Kagami's cock filled him up perfectly. It was hot and hard and his ass felt so _full _and good. Kuroko tightened his fingers on the sheets when Kagami assumed a punishing pace on his body as he rammed his cock fast and deep inside him in a rough, primal way.

Kagami moaned huskily. He needed to see Kuroko's face, the way his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and the erotic sounds he makes when Kagami_ fucks_ him hard. He pulls out of Kuroko and flips him onto his back on the bed, one stocking and shoe-clad leg hooked over his shoulder. Kagami slammed his hips forward, his strokes hard and fast. Kuroko threw his head back in pleasure and bites down on his bottom lip to muffle his cries. Hands flew to pull Kagami deeper and_ deeper still _into him as he raked his nails down Kagami's muscular back, marking him with angry red lines of passion.

Changing the angle of his thrusts, Kagami held Kuroko's thighs apart, shifting so that his cock hit Kuroko's prostate. Blue eyes shot open as a strangled cry of pleasure escaped from Kuroko's lips as he tightened his arms around Kagami. The redhead grinned and continued pounding away, Kuroko rocking his hips upwards, his entire body quivering with need as he matched Kagami's punishing pace. The room was filled with their moans and the sound of wet flesh slapping against each other, ecstasy rolling off them both in waves.

Kuroko pleaded and begged shamelessly as he felt himself climbing closer to climax, Kagami released a hand from Kuroko's thigh to wrap his fingers around Kuroko's weeping cock, pumping hard and fast to help push him over the edge. The body beneath him thrashed and cried out, bucking helplessly as he lost himself to the sensations flooding his sensitive body as their passion reached fevered heights.

Pressing himself up and deeper into Kuroko, Kagami pressed his lips against Kuroko's comfortingly, coaxing Kuroko closer to the edge with soft murmurs. Kuroko jerked as orgasm flooded through his body, arching upwards into his lover as Kagami's name fell from his lips, his own release splattered across his dress.

The redhead continued to pound relentlessly into Kuroko, his breathing ragged as he sought to find his own release. Kuroko pulled at the bright red hair and kissed him long and deep, letting his tongue explore the insides of Kagami's mouth. The redhead hammered into Kuroko, losing himself in their intense kiss, his rhythm turning wild and erratic. Kagami groaned his climax into Kuroko's mouth, spilling his release into Kuroko's tight body.

Both males collapsed breathless and panting onto the bed when a loud crash accompanied two equally naked males tumbled out of the bathroom. A certain dark-skinned and blond _someones_ in fact who looked to be in an equally compromising position as the pair on the bed.

There was a brief period of awkward silence as the four males stared each other down (actually, more of Kagami and Aomine staring each other down, while Kuroko and Kise turned matching shades of red.)

Aomine broke the silence with a salacious smirk and raised a hand lazily in greeting.

"Yo, mind if we join in?"

* * *

**- Extra Scene -**

"Oi...you hear that?"

Kise looked up as he tried his best to remove the stain on the cape of his expensive vampire costume.

"Aominecchi...I still can't believe you used my cape to wipe off your come." The blond whined as he scrubbed at the wet stain, his bare body still flushed from their recent romp.

Aomine shushed Kise, eyes narrowing at the other boy.

"Tch. Forget that, I'm telling you - I think there's someone in your room."

Forgetting about his precious cape and his current naked predicament, Kise approached the door quietly, watching as Aomine cracked open the door.

"Aominecchi... We forgot to clean up the bed after we did it just now..." Kise whispered worriedly, turning his golden eyes at the tanned male, and then back at the opening where they could now see into the room. Kise squeezed himself between the door and his lover, settling comfortably under Aomine. Peering through the crack, Kise found himself speechless by the sight of the two occupants necking in the room.

Aomine hovered over his blond lover as they peeked, a smirk growing on his lips as he watched Kuroko straddled on top of Kagami, their erotic noises filling up the room. Inwardly, the dark-haired teenager congratulated Kuroko for his successful seduction, it seemed like Kuroko had taken up on his advice on 'punishing' Kagami for forcing him into that outfit.

Kise's golden eyes were fixated on the pair, and especially at how brazenly his beloved Kuroko was with Kagami. Kuroko was fiesty and passionate and really really _sexy._ The blond gulped; it turned him on just watching as Kuroko started crawling towards the bed (not just a bed, _his _bed), mewling like a lusty little kitten as he spreads his legs open for Kagami. What happened to his sweet, innocent _Kurokocchi_?

The blond was snapped out of this thoughts as a warm hand snaked below him, long fingers wrapping around his half-hard cock and pumping it languidly. Kise bit back a low moan of pleasure and bucked into Aomine's hand.

"Oi, oi, I can't believe you're getting hard from watching them. And you say I'm the pervert," Aomine teased, an eyebrow raised in amusement while he gave Kise's cock a slow pump.

Kise ground his ass back into Aomine's hips, his lover's long and hard length nestling hotly between his legs. Smiling playfully at Aomine, he parted his thighs, getting on all fours and allowing Aomine to lean over him as they continued to watch the scene before them in secret.

"_Aominecchi_..."

Aomine smiled wickedly, his eyes hot, dangerous and sultry. Kise shivered in arousal as Aomine gripped his hips tightly. With one skilled move, he jerked his hips forward and slid back easily into Kise's ass, moaning deeply in satisfaction as Kise's hole squelched around him. Kise was still slick from the very thorough fucking that he had gotten just minutes ago. The blond whimpered as Aomine chuckled darkly, and tightened his hold on the doorknob in anticipation at Aomine's next words.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, _Ryouta._"

* * *

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Holy smokes, that was hot. Implied foursome!

TNS: Yay! We're done! We hope you liked it! Thank you for all your reviews and interest in our stories, please do keep supporting us. Have a happy Halloween! (:

_v Reviews Appreciated! v_


End file.
